psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JSwift/Grading the Psycho Series - Episodes 41-50
Here we are, the last blog of the Grading series. It's certainly been an interesting ride and I'd like to thank those that have read and/or commented throughout. I do plan on adding more blogs in the future, though I don't know what the next subject matter would be at the moment. Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoy the grades for the last 10 episodes of the series. 41. Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo - Not one of my favorites. First off, the episode is too long and it's more like a vlog. Secondly, it's essentially like "Psycho Dad Launches Wii" except the Super Nintendo doesn't actually get destroyed. Basically, the only thing that happens that was remotely interesting was when Jeff Sr. has his slip up through the gate. It did drive a plot and kept base with the $30,000/safe story, which basically saves this episode from being a failure. Grade: C- 42. Psycho Dad Incinerates Fanmail - As a brief aside, I was never a fan of the fanmail series so I was definitely looking forward to this video. In light of Jesse bringing fanmail back, it's become knowledge that it was actually just trash that was burned, and not fanmail, thus, this significantly brings down the grade. As for the episode itself, nothing special. Yeah, Jesse freaking out at the end was decent but really, this is little more than glorified trash burning and a disappointing, forgettable episode. Grade: D 43. Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U - I'm a bit mixed on this video. On one hand, the episode is the start of the "Farming Arc" and Jesse saying he'd get a job is a key point in the series. The destruction is unique, for sure. Points for creativity. On the other hand, with the woodchipper running, it's hard to really hear anything. Two Wii U's have already been destroyed and Jesse's attempt at a skit with the costume at the start is absolutely cringeworthy. Could be better or worse. Grade: C 44. Psycho Family Hunting - Worst episode of the series. Should not be a Psycho Video. That's all I need to say. Grade: BOMB 45. Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One - All that happens here is the Xbox One getting shot and arguing. Yeah, the "jobs" arc gets furthered, but overall, considering the vlog buildup in "Psycho Dad Plays Video Games", this is a very disappointing payoff. Not to mention that this is the 4th XBOX (360 or ONE) that gets destroyed in the series, thus, it's not unique anymore. GRADE: F 46. Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room - The third episode that takes place during a livestream, the destruction is absolutely amazing! Psycho Dad truly goes too far in punishing Jesse for quitting the farm job, but the entertainment value that comes out of it is unbelievable. This did hint that the end was coming, as the destruction and the drama would increase ten-fold from here. As far as the plot, it began the "Runaway" arc that had its highs. With a huge plot being furthered, the incredible destruction and the creativity with said destruction, this video is definitely a favorite. Grade: A+ 47. Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer - Psycho Dad did some heavy damage to the trainer and the destruction was extremely fitting. Like the previous episode, there's definite creativity. Seriously, you don't see a backhoe destroying a trailer... ever. But, the biggest selling point of this episode is the plot. Jesse returns home, which eventually leads to him being a prisoner within the confines of his own house and his life around him crumbling as he keeps losing possessions from his home/internet set up to his car. The tension keeps building... Grade: B+ 48. Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool - The first and only "Psycho Uncle" video is a huge hit for me. Yes, it has its destruction and creativity points, and the aftermath with getting Uncle Larry to the hospital is satisfying. Psycho Dad is once again savage ("Get that piece of shit out of my yard") and Jesse begins to lose his last shred of dignity after this episode. Granted, yes, things got rough for a while with the one-a-day vlogs from inside the small room, but this episode is a great bridge from the two previous episodes to the two that would follow. Grade: A- 49. Psycho Kid Kills Father - The events of the last three episodes culminate here. I love the irony of Jeff Sr. playing video games and the throwback feel of JT being behind the camera. Jesse nails his role here and the plot definitely makes sense. Everything Psycho Dad put him through drives Jesse to "kill" him. The subplot about the safe and the cash is finally resolved and I loved the irony at the end of the video with most of the money being gone. Quite a few well-done plots culminate here, and the payoff is beyond satisfactory. Grade: A- 50. Psycho Kid Flees Country - Naturally, Jesse would leave the country after killing his father. I'm not sure how to grade this one. It was entertaining through and through, though Jesse the character's last message to the Juggies does drag a bit long. Granted, the lesson of family values is a definite plus out of it. Jesse progressively going from happy about his freedom to regretting what he did and having the breakdown toward the end is executed to near-perfection. Of course, the big reveal of the series being fake at the end was a solid swerve. All in all, a solid, satisfying conclusion to the series. Grade: B+ Category:Blog posts